


A Place to Belong

by ShirosMissingBicep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Choking, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Post Season 7, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirosMissingBicep/pseuds/ShirosMissingBicep
Summary: The years after finishing the battle against the Galra had been… strangely comfortable. There were nightmares, and there were hostile species, and there were people who sought Voltron’s end, but there was never a moment-- not recently, at least-- when Keith had felt like he needed to keep his clothing on as he slept. Felt like he couldn't release the hilt of his blade and shook with frightening dreams. It’d been so long since Keith had truly felt afraid.That’s when the changes began, when safety felt like a constant.





	A Place to Belong

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely edited, as it was a bit of a vent piece, really. I hope you enjoy!

“Look into the mirror, Keith.” Shiro mumbled softly, hands resting on Keith’s bare himself, thumbs rubbing soothingly soft circles into his back. Keith could feel his chest rumble with every word, and his breath shift his hair with every exhale. Keith opened his eyes, and gulped. 

 

The years after finishing the battle against the Galra had been… strangely comfortable. There were nightmares, and there were hostile species, and there were people who sought Voltron’s end, but there was never a moment-- not recently, at least-- when Keith had felt like he needed to keep his clothing on as he slept. Felt like he couldn't release the hilt of his blade and shook with frightening dreams. It’d been so long since Keith had truly felt  _ afraid _ .

 

That’s when the changes began, when safety felt like a constant.

 

His skin was  _ mostly _ human, still, besides the soft purple tinge over the curves of his hips and bulk of his shoulders had taken on. The two plum colored stripes, running from his mid-thighs, over his hips, and tapering off just below his nipples. The base of his cock, mostly obscured by hair, had taken on a purple hue, too, splotching over his soft length to the middle before looking like a human’s, like it  _ should _ . Even the head of it had become more tapered, and he often came more, and leaked more as stimulation grew stronger. His eyes now had the faintest yellow glow to them, and only intensified when  _ he _ intensified, and his ears were up in soft points dusted a warm pink at all times, still looking mostly human, but  _ not _ . His hair was longer, now, too, and became lighter at the ends, fading from black into a soft lavender-gray at the very ends.

 

He hated it. Not looking human.

 

“Do you see it all? Everything changed about you?” Shiro asked warmly, and Keith gasped out a breath, a warm flesh hand moving to trace over the soft trail his left stripe left. “How beautiful you are?”

 

“I'm not,” Keith shook his head, quiet and shaky as he reached back and held tight around Shiro’s hips as he listened. He wasn't beautiful, he didn't see what Shiro saw. How could he? All he saw was a filthy halfling. Not belonging to either one, and not belonging anywhere. 

 

“But you are. This,” Shiro started, and moving up to slide over one of Keith’s shoulders. He had a small smile in his face as he did so, and Keith watched him kiss his temple. “All of this, and all of  _ you _ , is beautiful to me.”

 

“I don't want to be a half-breed,” Keith whimpered, letting himself be vulnerable, letting himself voice his fears because this is the one person who wouldn't judge him for it. He knew that. Trusted that. “I just wanna be normal, Shiro.”

 

“Mm,” Shiro hummed, hands moving down Keith’s arms, to his hips, and up to Keith’s chest. “Normal? To everyone here, you  _ are _ normal. Familiar. You make me feel safe. You make the Paladins feel safe, because you are their leader and friend. You don't need to look like just a human, or just a Galra to be normal to the people who care about you.”

 

“But-"

 

“No, Keith. Watch me. You are  _ beautiful _ .” Shiro whispered, catching his gaze in the mirror as his hands, one warm and fleshy, the other just warm with robotic fingers coated in felt, brushed over sensitive nipples. A soft breath left Keith’s lungs, shuddering as his fingers dug into Shiro’s hips, making him hum  into Keith’s ear as they pinched and pulled at his skin. “You are exactly as you should be. I would never change anything about you…”

 

Keith leaned back into the warmth Shiro provided, watching their reflection in the mirror and seeing Shiro smirk playfully. It made Keith’s heart jump with adoration, fluttering with warmth. “Expect maybe your tendency to undermine my authority.”

 

“I don't-- don't do that,” Keith muttered, brows pinching as Shiro’s human hand trailed, soft and light on his skin, down to his cock, cupping the mostly soft length and taking it in hand. Keith watched as Shiro began to strike him, slow and gentle and making Keith’s cock swell as sensation takes over, more sensitive than he’d ever been before. “ _ Shiro _ .”

 

“What is it?” Shiro asked softly, lips trailing over his neck, making Keith sigh and relax into his hold as his hips roll forward in want for more pleasure. Keith kept his eyes open, though the want to close them was tempting, and watched every touch, every gentle press, every soft smile.

 

“ _ More _ ,” Keith begged, but Shiro did not give it to him. His eyes dark beneath white brows, continuing that agonizing pace with his hand on his cock while the other touched every part of Keith as if he were to be worshiped. “Shiro,  _ please _ .”

 

“Shh, Keith. Just relax. Can you do that for me? Can you relax?” Shiro asked, voice low in Keith’s ear and making him shudder at the tone. He nodded, gave himself up to Shiro and let go of everything weighing him down. Shiro loved him as he was, and he didn't need to hide anything from him. Keith felt at home, safe, and happy with Shiro, and even as his mind told him his reflection looked  _ wrong _ , he understood that Shiro, and everyone he cared for, didn’t see him differently for it. He finally understood, even for just a moment, that this is where he could find a place to belong. 

 

At Shiro’s side, with him, taking on everything thrown at them. Shiro would help him stay strong, so that he didn’t have to fight his demons alone. And… so would everyone else. 

 

A whimper left his throat when the thought crossed his mind.

 

_ Not alone in the world anymore. _

 

“I-I can. I can relax,” Keith breathed as he pushed the thoughts away for the moment, one of his hands coming forward to rest against Shiro’s forearm, the other staying gripped around his hip. He focused on the lips against his neck, the fingers pressing along his skin, the warmth and bulked muscles flush against his back as his hand fell back to Shiro’s shoulder, eyes barely open enough to watch everything happening. He felt it all more than he saw it, but seeing it only made it more pleasurable. 

 

“Good. Very good, Keith,” Shiro breathed, the hand tracing every part of his body finally moving up to wrap around Keith’s throat, making him shiver with excitement as his hips rocked forward, nodding fast.

 

“Please. Please, choke me,  _ please _ .” Keith begged, arching his neck into the robotic grasp with a shaky moan as they tightened just barely, just enough for him to feel it, yet cut off nothing. 

 

“Not yet, Keith. Not yet,” Shiro shook his head, and Keith listened, understood, let Shiro have his way with his body. It was his right now, and Keith gave that ownership to him freely. The idea of giving Shiro everything was… frightening at first. Keith still remembered the first time it happened, and how he’d panicked and stopped it all, and realized, then, that Shiro would take care of Keith. He realized that Shiro would take only what he gave, and if he gave everything, he would care for it all, care for  _ him _ , and he didn’t need to be afraid. He didn’t need to be tense and panic. He didn’t need to hold back that primal force buzzing beneath his skin and leaving him shaking with the want to push everything away. Keith never understood how instinctual the Galra side of him truly was until it had been explained to him, and now, he can’t imagine how he’d never noticed. 

 

He’d always thought he was just angry, not his very nature being the cause of his need for challenge.

 

“Can you please go faster?” Keith asked, knowing Shiro could decide a yes or no, and letting him, simply asking and voicing his wants because right now he  _ could _ . He could say anything he needed to, anything that brought comfort, and it felt so  _ right _ . It felt right to be Shiro’s.

 

“Of course.” Shiro allowed, and began to strike Keith’s hard cock a bit faster, grip gentle, but still firm. “You’re dripping already… Needy, hm?”

 

“Y-Yes,  _ yes _ ,” Keith hissed, the hand on Shiro’s forearm moving up to hold the back of Shiro’s neck and claw at his scalp as Shiro’s fingers teased the leaking tip of his length. Waves of want and need shook his body, echoed through his spine and left his toes circling against the carpet floor beneath them, watching Shiro’s hands move deftly against him in the mirror’s reflection. Keith wished this moment would go on forever. “Feels good,  _ f-fuck _ .”

 

“I want you to avoid coming, okay? Can you do that for me?” Shiro asked, sliding his fingers along the underside of Keith’s cock instead of that heavy stroke, and Keith felt himself shake with the teasing touch, whimper softly, then nod in understanding. He could do it. He could do it for Shiro.

 

“I can-- I can try. I can try,” Keith confirmed, voice shaky and quiet as he watched Shiro take him firmly in hand once more. “S-Should I tell you when I’m getting c-close?”

 

“Yes. Tell me. I won’t stop, but I want you to hold it for as long as possible.” Shiro continued, and Keith shook at the low timbre of his voice, soft and consuming Keith’s thoughts with every moment of pleasure he endured. Keith  _ loved _ Shiro more than anything. Loved his hands, and his warmth, loved his voice and his kind words, the pure white atop his head, and the way he touched with with gentle dominance and made him beg for more in a moment’s notice. It was perfect. It was everything Keith needed, wanted, and desired for. He  _ needed _ Shiro. Shiro was his grounding, his coping, his constant, and as that hand worked his cock, and the other tightened around his throat, Keith told him so.    
  
“I-I love you,” Keith whispered, gasping in a breath as Shiro loosened the grip on the sides of his neck, thumb rubbing a soothing touch over his jaw. “I love you s-so mu-uch, oh  _ fuck _ .”

 

“I love you, too, Keith.” Shiro responded, and Keith let out a breath of want, stomach tightening as he forced his climax back, telling himself that Shiro would be proud if he held it longer, if he used everything he could just to keep from coming by Shiro’s order. It felt good, the thought of Shiro telling him how proud he was of Keith. He wanted that more than anything, and he chased that thought as he insisted his body wait for relief. Insisted that every fiber of his being didn’t need to climax, only needed Shiro right now, that’s all that mattered. Voltron didn’t matter, in this room, staring at the reflection of himself, leaking and flushed, purple splotches rising and growing dark, eyes glowing the in the rising moonlight and soft white lamplight. 

 

Keith felt himself bask in the moment of freedom.

 

“I’m not gon-gonna be able to hold it for much lo-longer,” Keith gasped out, choking on a strangled moan as Shiro’s fingers tightened once more, right below his jaw and left him quaking with the need to fuck his hips into the grip, but telling himself  _ no _ .

 

“It’s alright. You’ve done beautifully, Keith. I’m so proud of you, you’re so gorgeous when you’re like this. So perfect. All for me…” Shiro praised, and with a final, raspy and choked moan, Keith came, come flying out over the carpet and Shiro’s fingers. Relief and heat and love and everything Keith felt making his toes curl so hard he could feel his legs shaking with the tension. He still kept his eyes opened, watched his face as he came, felt  _ beautiful  _ for once, and saw what Shiro was as his eyes glowed bright gold.

 

“Good boy. Very good. That’s it…” Shiro soothed as Keith shook, watching his body with heated eyes, the steel tone feeling like a brand on Keith’s skin, one that Keith accepted gladly and without hesitation. If there was a way to keep Shiro’s mark on him forever, he’d let it happen. No matter what, he didn’t ever want to forget this night. Forget the way his fingers gripped his throat and cock, made him feel lighter than air, but heavy with heat, want, and pure need. “Keith? Look at me, baby.”

 

Keith did, turning his head to look at Shiro, and shuddering when he found nothing but pride and love there in his eyes. Keith remembered when that face settled close to his, malicious and hateful, the eyes of Kuron staring him down, and it didn’t scare him anymore. This was Shiro, and Shiro loved him back. Shiro cared for Keith just as much as Keith cared for him and that thought made Keith’s lips quirk up as he pushed forward, and locked their lips together, shivering and moaning quietly into it as he felt the soft and pliant flesh. Everything felt so right, now, and there was nothing that comforted Keith more. 

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Shiro hummed, and Keith wanted nothing else.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
